


Look Down (FanArt)

by littlebirdhound



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Book 3: A Storm of Swords, Gen, The Eyrie, excerpt, the Moon Door
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebirdhound/pseuds/littlebirdhound
Summary: "Beyond was white sky, falling snow, and nothing else."





	Look Down (FanArt)

_"Lysa threw herself into Littlefinger's arms, sobbing. As they hugged, Sansa crawled from the Moon Door on hands and knees and wrapped her arms around the nearest pillar. She could feel her heart pounding. There was snow in her hair and her right shoe was missing. It must have fallen. She shuddered, and hugged the pillar tighter."_


End file.
